A Secret Amoung Mates
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Song fic. Remus and Sirius have a secret.


I don't own Harry Potter or the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

Remus looks over in the hallway and laughed to himself.

Sirius is making another girl giggle and twiddleher hair, which is usually much of a contrast of her pale, which is now slightly red complexion.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

Remus remembers when Sirius was serious (PUN) about dating girls. He _was_ the lady's man. But now…now its all a game.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"Every time I'm around them Remie," Sirius would say at night when its just the two of them in the common room, or right before they fall asleep in each others arms, "And I pretend…It only makes me want you more…"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

When they started, Sirius didn't want to keep it a secret. But Remus knew that it would ruin Sirius reputation. "Besides…." Remus mummer between kiss, "It's more exhilarating. Willwe could get caught….or not…."

_Who has to know? _

James wonders why Remus lets Siruis do it. Play around with girls. Sometimes snog one or two in front of Remus' very nose. "You're wrong James…the book is right under my nose…they're snogging across the room."

"But….I thought…. Him…..you…..beds….share….."

"Don't hurt yourself there Prongs….go and follow the suit….go snog Lily…..she wouldn't mind."

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you_

For every kiss the girl gets, Remus gets 5. For every minute snogged, Siruis doubles the double. (Not that he keeps count with Remusanyway,for he is_always_ in charge.)

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Remus returns to his book as Siruis comes back from the 'twiddling-of-the-hair-girl' holding a spare piece of parchment.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret_

"Another number Pads?"

Siruis sighs, "Sadly yes…poor girl….plays the piano and by the sound of it she unwrap candy in her mouth…"

"That impresses people?" Remus said, standing up, heading towards the dorms."

His counterpart smirks "Apparently." He closes the dormitory door behind him, turning to Remus, kissing him with a fiery that would rival that of a starved man at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

_Who has to know?_

Remus smiles at the girls, sometimes attempting to flirt. It just doesn't work. He declines Padfoots offer on helping him. To him, if some strange girl talks to him for more than ten minutes besides asking for help on their homework or to see the night before essay, then it's considered flirting.

But, every time Sirius sees Remus with one of those few, like now, forinstance,in the library, hatred courses through him. Jealousy envelops him, wishing that he was that girl with the long black hair.

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart _

_Trace this nightmare_

But then he remembers who will be waiting for him when the sun goes down. After all the homework is done and everyone else has gone to bed.

Sirius smiles at the thought that in a few short hours he will be in Remus arms.

"Look at that!" He exclaims, to Peter sitting next to him, observing the scene from their table on the other side of the room. Peter looks up in time to see the girl bring her hand to cupthe back of Moony's neck, pulling him in closer. Peter looked back to Siruis puzzled.

"Pa-"

Siruis winked at the rat. "And to think that I was starting to think he was gay."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

When everyone's in bed is when Remus thoroughly enjoys himself. Trying to get the taste of the black hair girl out of his mouth, using his Padfoot as soap.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

"Remie?" Sirius whispered as he drifts off.

"Siri?"

"I love you."

Who has to know?

"I love you too."

_Who has to know?_

III

Don't know what possesed me on that one! Friend sent me this song and after listening to it for a while a story like this popped in my head. the scary part of it all is that i PROOF READ! gasp

I usually can't do it...sad yes...ah well! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
